Snow Angel
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: You are my Snow Angel. Takkan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu.. / BL / chara death / SasuNaru / RnR, please ?


**Snow Angel**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tau ? Kau bagaikan bidadari dari surga.. Hatimu suci bagaikan salju di musim dingin.. Kau, hanya kau yang kubutuhkan.. Jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku.. Aku hanya seonggok daging tak bernyawa tanpamu.. Takkan kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuh apalagi melukaimu.. Sebab kau adalah my Snow Angel..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, XX Oktober 2014**

"Sasuke.."

"Hn"

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba"

"Hn"

"Kita harus melihat salju pertama, ne ?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai salju ?"

"Salju itu... Indah"

"Indah ?"

"Umm, juga menenangkan. Salju itu sepertiku"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Banyak orang yang membenci salju padahal salju terkadang menenangkan hati yang tengah resah"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar pusara di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya tak menggambarkan kesedihan ataupun kekecewaan. Satu persatu jiwa pergi, meninggalkan pemuda dengan manik onyx yang menghipnotis. Tak ada niatnya untuk beranjak.

"Sasuke Uchiha ?"

"Hn ?"

"Nara Shikamaru, Komisaris Kepolisian Tokyo"

"Ada perlu apa ?"

"Kami harap kau dapat hadir pada pemeriksaan esok pagi di kantor kepolisian Tokyo"

"Hn"

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar pada televisi yang sejak tadi memberitakan kematian kekasihnya. Kekasih pirangnya yang ceria kini telah berada di awan, berkumpul bersama malaikat.

_Nara-san, bagaimana perkembangan kasus ini ?_

_Apakah ini kasus pembunuhan ?_

_Apakah korban murni bunuh diri ?_

_Apakah An-_

'**KLIK**' Sasuke mematikan televisi yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia melangkah menuju balkon rumahnya, semilir angin musim dingin membelai surai biru kehitaman miliknya. Ia menatap langit malam penuh bintang yang seakan menertawakan dirinya.

Sepi merasuki jiwanya, ia belum terbiasa dengan kesunyian yang kini melanda. Biasanya kekasih pirangnya selalu berceloteh sepanjang hari dan hanya dibalasnya dengan gumaman. Tak lagi terdengar celotehan, takkan pernah. Rasanya seperti... Hampa.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke tengah berada di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Ia dimintai keterangan mengenai Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, apa hubungan Anda dengan korban ?"

"Dia temanku"

"Benarkah ? Tapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau Anda dan korban yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto memiliki hubungan spesial"

"..."

"Kudengar kalian sering melakukan skinship yang tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang teman"

"..."

"Ap-"

"Shika, hasil forensik telah keluar"

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?"

"Tak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan. Sepertinya ia murni bunuh diri"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Kiba"

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar tadi, temanmu itu murni bunuh diri. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Hn"

.

.

Sasuke menyusuri jalanan yang biasa ia lalui bersama Naruto. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya saat hawa dingin mulai menembus kulit alabaster miliknya.

'Naru, bagaimana kabarmu disana ? Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba, sayang'

.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada 2 orang anak yang amat kontras.

"Kau tak apa ?" tanya bocah berambut pirang pada bocah berambut hitam yang tengah terduduk memegangi lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Akh, ittai"

"Kau tak apa, Cuke ?"

"Sakit, Dobe"

"Yak, dacal Teme. Cudah cakit macih caja jahat cama Nalu"

"Huh" cibir Sasuke

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe ?"

"Huh ? Kaa-chan bilang kalau ada luka, dibelcikan dulu cepelti ini cupaya kumannya pelgi"

"Nah, cudah celecai"

"Arigatou" Sasuke menatap lukanya yang kini tertutupi plester bermotif rubah

"Kau mau es krim ?"

"Nalu mau, nalu mau"

"Kau mau rasa apa ?"

"Vanilla"

"Ini"

"Arigatou, Cacuke. Nalu cayang Cacuke"

**FLAHBACK OFF**

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju 2 bocah yang mengingatkannya dengan Naruto.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa ?"

"Dia terlu-"

"Ojii-san bisa lihat sendiri kan ? Aku tidak baik-baik saja" potong bocah berambut kehitaman

'**PLETAK**'

"Akh, ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Kau harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, Baka" ucap bocah berambut pirang

"Kalian mau es krim ?"

"Aku mau rasa vanilla, ojii-san"

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu, jagoan ?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Nah, ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan es krim vanilla yang dibelinya pada bocah berambut pirang

"Arigatou, ojii-san"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum

'Mereka sangat mirip dengan kita, Naru' batin Sasuke

.

.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya, matanya terhenti pada sebuah toko bunga. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang. Ingin mencari bunga apa ?"

"Apa kau punya Sakuraso ?"

"Ah, tentu saja ada, Tuan. Ingin berapa tangkai, Tuan ?"

"Aku mau 4 tangkai Sakuraso. Bungkus seindah mungkin"

"Baik, Tuan"

"Ini bunganya, Tuan. Terima kasih, jangan lupa datang lagi"

"Hn"

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju pusara kekasihnya. Raut datar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, tak ada yang tau jika dibalik raut datar nan dingin itu tersimpan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Naru, apa kabarmu ?"

"..."

"Kau tau ? Ternyata aku ini pembohong ulung"

"..."

"Aku selalu memarahimu jika kau berceloteh tapi ternyata... Ternyata aku begitu merindukanmu"

"..."

"Naru, tak bisakah kau kembali ?"

"..."

"Naru, aku tak bisa tanpamu"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"N-naru, k-kaukah itu ?"

"Ya, ini aku. Ini aku, Narutomu"

"Kau masih hidu-"

"Tidak, aku sudah mati. Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa pergi jika kau masih mengikatku dengan cintamu. Kumohon terimalah kenyataan jika aku sudah berbeda denganmu"

"Tidak, tidak Naru. Ini semua tak nyata"

"Sasuke.."

"..."

"Sasuke, lanjutkanlah hidupmu. Jalanmu masih panjang"

"T-tidak ! Naru, jangan pergi" Sasuke mencoba merengkuh Naruto yang perlahan menghilang

.

Sasuke berjalan bagaikan mayat hidup, jiwanya kembali teguncang setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang kekasih. Ia berjalan menuju mansion megah milik Uchiha dan disambut oleh para maid.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn ?"

"Dari mana saja kau ?"

"Mengunjungi Naruto"

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, otouto. Naruto pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

"Hn"

'Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini' batin Itachi

.

Sasuke menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, ia baru saja akan terlelap saat terdengar dering ponselnya.

_You flew away_

_Before I could say_

_Taken away before your time_

_Up into the clouds_

"Hn ?"

"..."

"Hn. Uangnya akan segera kukirim"

"..."

"Hn"

Sambungan pun terputus..

.

"Sasuke, turunlah. Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Itachi

"Hn" Sasuke menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju ruang makan

"Otouto.."

"Hn ?"

"Kau tau Akasuna Corp. ?"

"Hn"

"Kau mengenal Sasori, direkutur Akasuna Corp. kan ?"

"Hn"

"Aku dan Sasori berencana menjodohkanmu dengan adiknya, Akasuna no Sakura"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Ayolah, otouto. Sampai kapan kau mau terpuruk seperti ini ?"

"..."

"Sasuke.."

"..."

"Otouto.."

"Baiklah"

"Eh ? Kau mau ?"

"Hn"

"Kau serius ?"

"Hn"

"Hon-"

"Aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau bertanya sekali lagi"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian..**

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau gaun yang terlihat elegan. Ah, aku juga ingin tambahan taburan berlian pada gaun itu"

"Hn"

.

Sasuke dan Sakura hendak mengadakan pesta pertunangan. Keduanya tengah menjalankan sesi fitting baju. Sakura memilih gaun merah hitam yang terlihat elegan dengan taburan berlian sementara Sasuke memilih tuxedo hitam. Sasuke tak perlu tuxedo yang mahal ataupun mewah karena pakaian apapun akan terlihat sempurna jika Sasuke yang mengenakannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah gaun ini cocok denganku ?"

"Hn"

"Aaa, souka. Ino-chan, aku ambil gaun ini"

"Baiklah, nyonya Uchiha" goda Ino

.

Setelah melakukan sesi fitting baju, calon suami istri itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju salah satu toko perhiasan yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Keduanya berniat membeli sepasang cincin pertunangan. Pesta pertunangan mereka akan diadakan esok hari.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau yang ini" tunjuk Sakura pada sepasang cincin dengan 10 butir berlian di sekelilingnya

"Apa tidak terlalu mencolok ?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn, terserah"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

'**CUP**' Sakura mengecup singkat pipi calon suaminya itu dan membuat penjaga toko tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Anak muda zaman sekarang..' pikirnya

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang setelah semua persiapan dirasa beres.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Istirahat yang cukup, ne ? Kau harus terlihat tampan pada pesta pertunangan kita"

"Hn. Masuklah, udara semakin dingin"

"Ha'i. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Akasuna akhirnya tiba. Sang gadis yang terbalut gaun merah darah berpadu dengan warna hitam sehingga menimbulkan kesan elegan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin senyum tak menghiasi wajahnya jika ia akan bertunangan dengan orang yang sangat ia kagumi selama bertahun-tahun ?

Sakura kini tengah mengobrol bersama keluarga besar Uchiha dan Akasuna. Tiba-tiba Sasori, kakak Sakura meminta izin untuk keluar.

Sasori berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak di seberang gedung pesta pertunangan adiknya.

"Cih, datang juga akhirnya" ucap seseorang seraya menginjak rokok yang sejak tadi menemaninya

"Mencari seseorang ?" ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak Sasori

"K-kau.." mata Sasori membulat, ia mencoba berteriak namun sosok dihadapannya memukul rahangnya. Sosok itu terus menghajar Sasori tanpa rasa iba. Ia berhenti saat Sasori memuntahkan darah.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan ? Nikmat kah ?" ejek sosok itu

"A-ampuni a-aku. Ughh"

"Apa ? Mengampunimu ?"

"T-to-tolong"

"Hhh, baiklah"

'**DOOOR**'

'**DOOOR**'

"Ya, aku akan mengampunimu dengan cara mengirimmu ke surga. Hahaha"

"Uchiha-san.."

"Huh ? Ah, selamat malam, Nara-san"

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tanya kenapa ? Hahaha, lucu sekali. Dasar polisi bodoh"

"..."

"Lelaki ini telah membunuh Narutoku"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Dia.. Dia menyentuh Narutoku, my Snow Angel"

"..."

"Dia yang membuat Narutoku depresi dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Orang sepertinya tak pantas hidup"

"Bagaima-"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku menyelidiki kematian Narutoku"

"Tapi Uchiha-san, Anda tidak berhak membunuhnya. Mengapa Anda tak melaporkan hal ini kepada kami ?"

"Melapor pada kalian ? Lucu sekali. Kalian akan dibungkamnya dengan harta. Akan lebih baik jika aku yang menghakiminya. Benar kan ?"

"Anda harus ikut saya"

"Diam di tempatmu"

"Uchiha-san, letakkan pistol Anda"

"Tidak"

"Uchiha-san, kub-"

'**DOOOR**'

"Uchiha-san !"

"Naru, aku datang..'

.

_**Nara-san..**_

_**Hhh, sejujurnya aku merasa risih menulis surat seperti ini, kau tau aku merasa seperti umm...**_

_**Ah, just forget it**_

_**Aku ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal..**_

_**1. Naruto adalah kekasihku, maaf membohongimu**_

_**2. Ia tidak mati karena bunuh diri**_

_**3. Ia dibunuh oleh Akasuna no Sasori**_

_**Jika kau bertanya bagaimana cara lelaki biadab itu membunuh Naruto, akan kujelaskan..**_

_**Malam itu, Naruto tengah berbelanja di minimarket 24 jam. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang ia dicegat oleh lelaki biadab itu. Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan ? Dia menodai Narutoku, my Snow Angel. Sungguh biadab bukan ?**_

_**Naruto mengalami tekanan batin hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sebagai kekasihnya, pantaskah aku hanya berdiam diri ? Tidak, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Narutoku. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.**_

_**Nara-san, kau tau ? Aku pernah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menemaninya melihat salju pertama dan aku akan menepati janji itu. Jika kami tak bisa melihat salju pertama di dunia, kami akan menyaksikannya dari atas awan.**_

_**Aku tak pernah menyesal telah membunuh lelaki biadab itu dan diriku sendiri. Sebab rasa sesal hanya dimiliki oleh orang bodoh.**_

.

Mata Shikamaru memanas membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sebelum raganya terbang ke awan. Maniknya beralih pada tubuh Sasuke, menatap pahatan sempurna bak seorang dewa yang kini membeku seiring jatuhnya kristal musim dingin.

'Semoga kau bahagia disana dan semoga kau bertemu bidadarimu'

.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pebisnis muda ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di bagian kepala dan di dekatnya ditemukan seorang pebisnis handal dari keluarga Akasuna yang diketahui bernana Akasuna no Sasori dengan luka di sekujur tubunnya._

_._

_._

'Aku menepati janjiku'

'Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Sasuke'

'Tidak, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu'

'Hiks hiks'

'Jangan menangis, my Snow Angel. Aku ada disini, menemanimu melihat salju pertama'

.

.

.

.

.

Yo Yo Yo~

Aika datang membawa fic oneshoot SasuNaru..

Bagaimana ceritanya ?

Feel sedihnya dapet nggak ? /nggak/ #mewek

Aika sendiri nggak yakin dengan feel sadnya tapi biarlah, wkwk

Biarlah readers yang berkomentar..

.

Mmm, mind to review ?

Review ya ? Review dong ?

Kalau gak mau, harus tetap review *plaaak*

.

Aika tunggu lho reviewnya..

Jaa ne~ (^.^)/


End file.
